Criminals, Quattroes And Perfect Shags
by GeneHuntsGirl
Summary: Well, Its not really got a plot, just a bit of smut in the back of the quattro. please R&R x


**Criminals, Quattro's and Perfect Snogging!**

Ok, so here is my first attempt at ever writing a smut fic. Its a very short short story and I got a bit stuck writing this. This is also un-beta'd so any mistakes are down to me, also any criticism or constructive comments are appreciated as then in future stories I can adapt to make them better.

Unfortunately I don't own any of the characters from Ashes To Ashes, although how much I wish I did!.

The Quattro sat gleaming and well polished in the golden sunlight of Spencer Street. Gene, Alex, Ray and Chris were all sat in the Quattro, eyes all set on ready to catch the murdering bastard they had been hoping to catch for quite a few months now.

A few hours had passed by, and still they was staring at the same shop that they was waiting for the bloke to come out of, Chris was starting to get fidgety and fairly impatient.

"Christopher I swear to you if you don't bloody sit still I will chop your legs off so fast you wouldn't notice they'd even gone".

"Sorry guv, it's really hot in here and I'm bored"

Chris nudged Ray and Ray ignored him, Chris nudged him again slightly harder this time and again Ray ignored him, Chris punched him very hard on the arm

"For fuck sake Chris what!"

"How 'bout a game of I-spy to pass the time"

"That's a kiddie's game"

"Oh come on mate"

"fine, I-spy with my little eye something beginning with YAW"

"Thats three words"

"Yeah.."

"Well I don't bloody know!"

"You're a wanker!"

Gene had dozed off in the driving seat, Ray was reading a porn magazine and Chris was practising his mime artist movements and every now and then the car would jerk if Chris moved too fast, Alex just sat with her hand elbow just below the window staring into space.

Chris was rummaging around seeing what he could find to mess around with down the sides of the car and under Alex's chair, he reached his hand into the side of the car and picked up what felt like a radio, something was wrapped around it he just couldn't make out what it was, he took it out of where it was being held in and took a look to find a thong was snaked around the radio he was now holding.

"'Ere Ray, look what I've found mate"

"Christ Chris, d'ya reckon that could be Drake's?"

"Dunno, let's ask her"

"Mam"

"MAM!"

"Yeah Chris?"

"Is this yours mam?"

Alex turned around to see Chris holding a black lacy thong in his hand and Ray was sitting there sniggering. Gene had slowly come round and woken up to see what all the noise was about.

"Oi g'is it 'ere"

Gene snatched the thong out of Chris' prying hands and quickly stuffed it into his pocket"

"So Mam, was it yours?, did the guv slip you one?"

"Don't be so ridiculous!"

"For fuck sake!, I won't tell you again shut your gob or I'll do it fer ya! Exclaimed Gene.

Alex just sunk down in her seat embarrassed at what had just been discovered, it could have been anyone, anyone but Chris and Ray.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A short while later, movement actually seemed to be picking up in the shop, then the shop door opened and out came running a bloke with a bag of which looked like full of alcohol and in his pocket Alex could just see something gleaming as the sun was beaming down onto him, he was armed and dangerous, Gene had also spotted him,

"Chris, Ray, arses into gear get out there after 'im!"

Gene and Alex jumped out the car to let Chris and Ray out and they set off running down the street after him.

Xxxx

Gene and Alex got back into the car,

"Bols...."

"Yeah, I know, shit!, now everyone's gonna find out and I will be the tart everyone thinks I am!"

"Don't ya worry Bolly, anyone says anything 't ya, come ter me and I'll give 'em a right bollocking and kick 'em in 't next week"

"Cheers Gene"

"So... as there is no one around 'd ya wanna.. you know"

"Well... I would normally say no to doing it on the streets but as it's with you, why not?" Alex gave him a devilish smile.

Xxxxxxxx

Gene and Alex both clambered out of the car, pulled their seats forward and both dived into the back of the car, at the same time making sure there was nobody around watching them.

"God Gene, I've been waiting for this all day!" said Alex laying down with her back up against the window.

"I know Alex, I know...So have I"

Gene couldn't get his jacket off fast enough, Alex was also rapidly trying to undo her blouse.

Gene leaned over his seat so he could reach Alex, their lips met and they started to kiss passionately , Gene cupped Alex's face gently; Alex letting out soft moans of approval.

Gene stopped kissing her and pulled back.

"Me first Bols, I'm gonna make you cum like you never have before"

"You sure Gene?, I mean I have been known to other men to cum pretty hard before"

"Hmm, we'll see about that"

Gene took off those ridiculously sized boots of hers and yanked down her jeans, he threw them under the seat. He then stripped off her black lacy bra and left it to stray across the floor, she was now pretty much naked, he left long kisses down her body, _god she is gorgeous! _ Thought Gene. He reached his destination; her knickers. He didn't care anymore, cheap lacy stuff anyway; she can always buy another pair. He ripped the lace that surrounded her centre and his fingers found their way to her folds, he inserted one finger into her

"Oh god Gene!....don't you dare fucking stop!" shouted Alex

Gene chuckled to himself, it's not every DCI who gets his DI moaning and groaning beneath them.

He inserted another finger into her and her hips bucked upwards to force him into her more, she was so wet! He found a rhythm and pushed his fingers in and out of her continuously. She was getting very close and Gene knew it, she started tightening around him, she threw her head back in ecstasy.

"Ahh...Gene...Gene.. I'm gonna...gonna...come!!!"

"Come for me Alex!"

She did as she was told, wave after wave of pleasure crashed through her.

Her breathing returned to normal,

"Gene that was amazing!, I can safely say that was the most anyone has ever made me come before"

"You see, I can be pretty immense when I want to be" smiled Gene

"It's not over yet, now it's your turn"

Alex gently lay Gene against the side of the car, it was pretty awkward trying to move around in a very confined space. Alex planted kiss on Gene's lips before moving down his stomach and down to his pants, Gene already had a hard-on and he knew he wasn't going to last long , Alex knew it too.

"Well we'd better get these off hadn't we?"

Alex lifted Gene's legs slightly so she could pull down Gene's pants and back over his feet, she flung them to the rest of the pile of clothing. His cock was there and ready, she bent her head and licked the tip, Gene stifled a groan, she caressed his balls and took him in her mouth at the same time,

"Ahh Alex, you are so fucking good!" Gene moaned

She continued to suck him, taking him deeper into her mouth, he was throbbing and this was it, he was getting closer to the climax.

"Alex...don't fucking stop.. don't you fucking dare stop!...I'm.. gonna... come!" Gene shouted rather loudly, he threw his head back but hit his head

"Ahh fucking hell!"

Wave after wave of pleasure crashed through him, Alex grimaced but swallowed every drop of him.

Alex lifted her head slowly to find for what it looked like someone standing at the window of the Quattro,

"Guv, you might wanna look behind you..."

There was Chris, Ray and the murderer standing by the window, they had just seen everything or so Alex thought.

Ray and Chris stood there giggling, looking through the car straight at them both who were currently naked.

"You wanker!, this is all your fault!"

"What the... how the bubbling fuck is this my fault, you fucking agreed you stupid tart"

"Well I didn't fucking know they was gonna be standing there watching us did I!"

"Well that's us both bollocksed"!


End file.
